


Out the window

by theinconspicuousfangirl



Series: Four Seasons [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconspicuousfangirl/pseuds/theinconspicuousfangirl
Summary: The day you took photos using his phone.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Four Seasons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055891
Kudos: 1





	Out the window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/gifts).



“You have to see this!” Brian exclaimed as he parted the curtains of one of the windows in the living room.  
  


“Just tell me. I’ve started slicing the ingredients.” An audible sound of a knife hitting the chopping board was heard, confirming that Cee was actually busy at the moment.  
  


“Breakfast can wait. C’mon!” Still marvelling at what was outside, Brian outstretched an arm and motioned his companion to approach him.  
  


Cee placed the blade down and looked at her friend. “The Brian I know does not say things like that. Who are you and what have you done to the real Brian Kang?”  
  


Brian finally turned around to face Cee with an unimpressed face. “You are not funny in the morning.”  
  


“I am never funny at any time of the day.” Cee said as she resumed her earlier task.  
  


Brian did not respond anymore so Cee thought the former just went back to observing the outdoors. Little did she know, he was actually focused on her. “Don’t make me go there, Cee.”  
  


She teasingly mocked him but still continued prepping the ingredients for their breakfast. Although the girl could not see it, he glared at her direction. He stood up from the couch he was kneeling on and went to the kitchen. He took the knife from Cee and brought her to the sink to wash her hands.  
  


“Wait, wait, wait! What are you doing?!” Cee shrieked as Brian rubbed her hands with soap. Her face was tinged with red because of their proximity and how he gently massaged every nook and cranny of her hands.  
  


“So this is the proper way to wash your paws. Say ‘arf’ if you get it.”  
  


Cee tried to pull her hands free from Brian’s grasp. “I think that’s enough. One more rub and my skin is about to fall off.”  
  


Brain rinsed the suds off, reached for the nearest kitchen towel and patted Cee’s hands dry. Still not releasing her from his hold, he led her to the couch and showed the view he was marvelling at earlier.  
  


“Wow.” That was the only thing Cee said once she saw what Brian wanted her to see. “First snow.” She searched her pockets for her phone but she remembered she placed it on the kitchen countertop. “Do you have your phone with you? I don’t want to get up now.” Brian handed his phone to her with the camera app already opened.  
  


Cee took photos of the rooftops and the street below covered in light snow. She also captured quick videos of the snowfall and the people walking underneath it. “First snow days are so beautiful. Everyone just feels great on this day.” She commented as she reviews the images she photographed.  
  


“Told you! With this scenery, breakfast can really wait.”  
  


Cee skeptically looked at Brian. “I’m still uncertain if you are really Brian Kang or you’re a clone gone wrong.”  
  


“Ha, ha. Give back my phone.”  
  


She sent a sweet smile to him then rolled her eyes at him. “The view outside is undeniably lovely. I have no words except the ones related to ‘beautiful’.”  
  


“Yeah. What a beautiful sight.” Cee was busy taking photos of the scene outside her apartment’s window that she missed to notice Brian was in fact talking about… _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's day so I present to you... another first snow fic! lol


End file.
